Edge of Twilight
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Ami is drawn outside by a Hunter's moon...However it seems another was drawn by it as well and have given Ami a gift before vanishing into the twilight. How will Ami use her new gift For Good Or for Evil? M/A later on! Read and review pretty Please!
1. Mia

The Edge of Twilight

Written by Goddess Of Passion

Greetings! As I have stated before I now work full time at Walmart A day ago I began to just wright I had no ideas an no desire of what I wanted from the story. It just simply came from the pen and on to the paper. I enjoy writing this very much so I shall be posting as I finish a chapter.

Fans of The Goddess Sickness have no fear it shall be completed shortly as well. A note though this fic is going to be rated Mature this is not something a child should read. Also in later chapters there will be intense romance between two girls. Enjoy!

Goddess Of Passion

WARNING! this is A Mature Fic! This story takes place A year after Galaxia and there has been semi Peace.

Chapter 1 Mia

Ami paused she looked down at the essay that had been assigned just that day. Annoyed, she realized that while her pen had been moving for the last ten minutes, she had not truly written anything that even resembled making sense. Ami sighed, and set her pen down, leaning back she ran her right hand through her hair.

She was clearly frustrated. _What is going on with me... I've never had this problem with my school work before. _She tapped her chin as she stretched. _However, I've never had so much joy and enjoyment in my life! _Ami grinned as she thought of all the fun she had with her friends... Friends- that was still a far too new sensation to her.

_Perhaps it is just as well, though I may have lost my ability to do my school assignments without a thought, I have gained something far more special. My wonderful friends!_ As she thought about them all, Ami looked over to see a group picture of them all smiling .

_Usagi...kind, gentle, however a bit of a scatter brain. Rei... fierce, protective, a truly loving friend to have. Makoto... Makoto was a friend she found...indescribable. Perhaps I'll return to think about her later. Minako... much like Usag, kind and loyal. A scatterbrain, but to a far lesser degree. Michiru... and Haruka... hmmm so alike, yet so different. Michiru was courteous... Quiet Haruka however was loud... and well, to be honest, quite obnoxious at times. Yet together they formed a perfect being. While apart they were but two halves of a whole... Hotaru... was such a loving child, now that her age was stabilized at ten years old. I enjoy her company, and the fact that I am able to have intelligible discussions with her. Though the same could be said about Mamoru... My Prince, and only male friend. Finally Setsuna... Ami paused in her thoughts as she looked at her green haired friend's picture. So silent and sensitive... She seemed almost afraid to close her eyes for fear of something horrible occurring._

Ami sighed, and rubbed her temples and once again regarded her essay to compare the works of Elizabeth Barret Browning and Edgar Allan Poe. _What a truly odd assignment... _Ami laughed out loud, and wondered what Usagi Tachi was doing at that moment. As it was Friday night she knew instinctively that Usagi and the others were not likely to be doing a homework assignment that was not even due for another week._ I wonder... _carefully, she licked her lips, picked up the phone on her desk and dialed.

Ami listened anxiously. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... Maybe Usagi was not there after all and Ami should hang up...

"Hello? Tsukino Residence Ikuko speaking", was heard over the line. Ami cleared her throat.

"Tsukino San? Ano... Is Usagi Chan there?"

"Hai! I'll get her for you Ami San."

There was a long pause and Ami waited nervously. Finally the phone is picked up again.

"Hello? Ami Chan is something wrong? Is it...You know?" Usagi asked her friend, almost whispering.

"Um... No I uh was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow seeing as we don't have Saturday class."

Ami held the phone away from her as Usagi squealed. "Ami Chan! You want to hang out with us? Honto!?"

Ami blinked _Was it truly this rare that I call for something other then studying or senshi business?...It must be... _"Honto ne!" Ami assured her. and was quickly informed that the inners were all meeting at the Crown tomorrow. She had not been invited since they had all been certain she'd be doing homework.

"Don't worry Usagi Chan! I'll be there at 11 am wait for me before you start OK?"

"Hai hai!" Usagi answered joyfully

Ami hung up then and her shoulders slumped as she gazed around the empty condo. Her mother was still at the hospital working overtime in the ER tonight. Ami's gaze was drawn to the window with showed the moon. She was drawn to it's beauty tonight the red coloring attracting her interest. _A hunter's moon...I believe it's called... _Ami quickly grabbed her blue windbreaker and slipped her shoes on gently she quietly closed the door behind her.

She finds herself at Juuban park next to the fountain. _How very beautiful...the water perfectly reflects the moon tonight... _

"Fair night is it not?" A bell like voice asks of Ami gently.

Ami quickly turns to see who is speaking to her and is met by the sight of a beautiful woman with pale skin and midnight blue eyes she stood several inches over Ami and seems to be studying her. She was dressed in a long black trench coat and torn dark blue jeans. _This woman is fairly wealthy... _Ami notes as she studies her back. "Yes...It's beautiful especially the moon...It is almost as if it drew me here!"

The woman laughs. "Indeed? I am also quite fond of the moon..." Gently she takes Ami's slender wrist in her hand. "My dear child you seem cold?"

Ami shakes her head heart pounding almost in her ears. "I am not..." She finds her gaze going to the Woman's eyes. Almost as if she was entranced by them _I...I feel safe...Why though...I wonder... _"I'm not cold nor am I scared!" Ami restates to this woman.

She smiles "Just as well child I am called Mia... I think I shall give you a gift... A great power I sense in you. Very great it would be a great pity to extinguish this power."

Ami blinks as Mia bends down and begins to seemingly kiss her slender neck. Ami gasps her eyes rolling back at this pleasant feeling then..._PAIN! _Mia smiles pulling away after a few moments blood trickling down her chin. "I only took a sip my child. The pain you may have felt was my own blood being forced into your blood stream... I suggest you head home now sweet child."

Ami puts a hand to her neck and watches Mia as she turns and walks away into the darkness vanishing just as quickly as she had appeared. Ami turns to head back home when she hears a soft voice.

"Ami Chan?"

Ami looks down and smiles "Hello Luna I was just heading for home."

Luna nods relieved "Shall I accompany you home Ami Chan?" Luna was surprised to see the quiet teen shake her head.

"Iie arigato though I can get home on my own I only came out to see the moon after all... However I'll see you tomorrow at the Crown."

Luna siled and nodded and Ami turned away and continued her walk home. Luna sat down and licked her paw. _I still sense it... A old presence... Almost familiar. _Luna sighed as for the life of her she could not remember where she knew it from. She blinked as she saw a few droplets on the concrete carefully she pads over to them. "Blood?" _Is Ami hurt? Is that why she did not desire my company on her walk home?....What could of harmed her though there is nothing here... I guess...She must of simply cut herself. _With that thought Luna headed back to Usagi's home an her warm bed.

Ami arrives home and kicks her shoes off and goes into the bathroom. She pulls back her slightly bloodied blue hair and peers at the right side of her throat right there under her cheek there were two perfect holes almost appearing to be pin pricks. "Is that?..." Ami shakes her head and carefully undresses pausing to admire her naked body as she never had before...Truly she was beautiful... _Soft full breasts....Slim beautiful abdomen...slender yet muscular legs... _Ami giggled to herself then stepped into the shower and began to relax the hot water cascading over her cool body. Carefully she washed her hair of the blood that was staining it and then the rest of her body being careful of her neck and got out.

Ami felt a small chill as she dried her body and changed into her night gown and climbed into her warm bed snuggling under her covers as she turned off her light and closed her eyes the only thought she had was. _I hope I'm not getting sick... _

End Chapter 1 Mia

Can any one guess whats going on? I guess that's pretty easy but well Read and review! the faster I know people like the story the faster I'll update! Remember for authors Reviews are nourishment!

Goddess of Passion


	2. Day Out

Edge of Twilight

Goddess of Passion

*looks out from behind rock* hi sorry I broke my hand so I've had to slow down thus I wrote this chapter! enjoy!

WARNING! this is a Mature fic!

Chapter 2 The day out

Ami awoke the next morning much later than she usually did. Prying her eyes open, she could easily see that the sun was almost fully in the sky... In fact, the bright sunlight was stinging her eyes.

Ami awoke the next morning, much later than she usually did. Prying her eyes open, she could easily see that the sun was almost fully in the sky... In fact, the bright sunlight was stinging her eyes. She almost moaned, and turned back over when she remembered her promise to meet Usa and the others. She glared at her clock, and determined she had only 1/2 hour before she was late. Ami quietly cursed, and go tout of bed. She looked around her room and grabbed the first article of clothing she saw, an old pair of black jeans that she had worn only a few times, that Usagi had given her for her 16th birthday.

Ami grinned, and pulled them on along with a light blue shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and almost reached for a book... she stopped herself, and just grabbed her wallet and a pair of nikes. Ami taped a note to the board, informing her mother where she would be today, looked outside once again and squinted. Ugh, that sun is bright. She began searching for a pair of her sunglasses and her keys, putting her sunglasses on, she leaves and shuts the door, locking it. She blinks as she finds herself at the crown in no time.

*How odd.. it usually takes about 10-20 minutes to reach the arcade..*

Usagi looked up at that time. "Ami!" The others look up in surprise and delight. "Ami!" they all ran over to greet her.

Soon they had all ordered food and drinks and were sitting at a table gossiping. Ami mainly listened not having much to add to the conversation, yet she enjoyed listening to them. something about their voices. They sounded nice to her ears... odd..

Minako decided to perk up at that time. "Oh. I almost forgot- they are having tryouts for extras for that new vampire horror flick."

Ami blinks...Vampire... that was a English word she'd heard it before what did it mean... oh well she filed the word away into her mental folder to be organized later.

Soon Ami and Usagi were going head to head at the Sailor V game. It had been quite some time since she had played, and it seemed that Usagi had greatly improved. Ami grinned as she and Usagi started to battle the final boss, when suddenly it seemed that the game slowed down, Ami was suddenly able to easily see exactly what the final boss was doing. She hit the right keys, and he was easily defeated. Usagi stared, open mouthed... "Sugoi Ami! No one has been able to defeat the final boss, even the developers said they had lots of trouble beating him! Sugoi!"

Ami blinked. Hadn't Usagi seen the game slow down at all? How strange... Ami went back to the table and sipped at her milkshake as she thought. She kept her sunglasses on, as the sun was still bugging her eyes.

*Lets think this through, back to last night to Mia.* Ami touched her neck carefully, to feel nothing... *impossible! A wound like I received from her could not possibly have healed that fast!*

She was roused from her thoughts to hear Minako say they should go see a vampire flick that just came from America, called Queen of the Damned. They all agreed, paid for their food, and headed for the movie-plex to watch this new flick.

Ami watched the movie, entertained, having not seen a vampire movie before. *Strange.. that character Lestat...* She didn't finish her thought as it got to the part in which the elder vampire bit Lestat, transforming him. Ami's hand subconsciously went to her neck, where Mia had bitten her. *Does... does that mean?* Ami watched the movie, entranced, wanting to soak in as much as she possibly could.

Soon the movie ended, and dazed, Ami followed her friends back into the bright light of the sun. Ami once again winced as she pulled her sunglasses back on.

Usagi looked over at her, a concerned expression on her face. "Ami-chan? are you ok? You look like something's wrong?!"

Ami put on a grin, hoping that it didn't look fake. "I'm fine Usagi. I'm just tired because I've been studying too much."

Usagi put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Ami, what am I going to do with you!" She then giggled, and so did the others except Makoto, who was looking at Ami with veiled concern.

A couple of hours later, the group broke apart and they all went their own ways, except Makoto who sneaks after Ami, spying on her, concerned where she was going.

Ami stopped in front of the public library and went inside, straight to a librarian.

"Hello! May I help you find something today?"

Ami hesitated at the question, then nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for information on vampires. It's for a report I'm doing", she quietly explained.

The librarian nodded, and quickly went to the right section. Makoto, having followed her, watched as Ami took down a large book titled Vampir.

*Odd.. why is Ami so entranced by Vampires.* Makoto wondered.

She continued to watch as Ami began to read, while jotting down notes. About 2 hours later, Ami leaned back and stretched, glaring toward the clock.

She got up, put the book back, and left the library. Makoto quickly got up, and followed her out, careful to avoid being seen or heard. Ami paused a few times on the walk, but shrugged and continued on.

Makoto's eyes narrowed. *What on earth is going on with Ami?* she wonders to herself. She watched her walk into a ramen take out place. Makoto sneaked in after her, and watched as she ordered two large crab ramen to go.

Makotos eyes narrow again at this this odd order. Ami usually went to the sandwich place on third when she ordered out.

Ami herself was unsure why she came to this ramen shop instead of the sandwich one. It was the smell she realized, the overwhelming smell of the spices and meats. She loved it! it was odd though, her sense of smell had never been like that before... could it be... last night that woman... could she have been... was she a ... Vampire???

End chapter


	3. The Confident

Edge of Twilight

Goddess of Passion

*peeks out looking for any readers* Hello? Anyone...Well if anyone is here I have the third chapter of Edge of Twilight ready! Here it is!

WARNING! this is a mature fic!!! No children please!

Chap 3 The confidence.

*****************************************************

"#2!" called the kid behind the counter interrupting Ami's thoughts.

she shook her head, "Right here!"

The teen hands her the sack with the two bowls of ramen. "Please come again."

Ami walks out of the restaurant and quickly walks home. Makoto watches her go inside and nods *time for me to head home...Ami will be safe now.* With that thought Makoto turns and walks home.

Ami kicks her shoes off and hangs up her jacket. "Mom I'm home!"

Ayami Mizuno looks up from the medical journal she was reading and smiles. "Ami welcome home! Did you get dinner?" Ayami asks her stomach rumbling.

Ami nods and sets the bowls of ramen onto the table and pours her mother a glass of wine and milk for herself. "It's crab ramen tonight Mom!"

Ayami grins and sets her journal down. "Mmm smells great!"

Both women sit down and begin slurping down the noodles and broth. Ayami takes a sip of the wine and sighs her belly finally full but... "I'm sorry Ami I have to go back to the hospital now they have me on a double shift tonight."

Ami nods in understanding, "That's alright Mom I'm not feeling very well so I think I'll go straight to bed."

Ayami kisses Ami's forehead 'You feel a bit coolish honey stay warm." she then grabs her keys and heads out.

Ami bangs her head onto the table the moment the door locks. She really didn't want to be alone right now...But who could she call? who would she be able to tell her fears... Then it came to her. "Of course you idiot...Who else would listen and not necessarily be freaked out!"

Ami grabs the portable phone and dials a very familiar number. "Mako Chan? It's Ami can you come over? I need someone to talk to.."

"Sure Ami i'll be there in a few minutes."

Ami hangs up and for the first time notices a new book on her bed. She picks it up and actually smiles at the title. So your a Vampire? Now what?

The door bell rings before Ami is able to open the book. She sets it on her desk and goes to let Makoto in.

"You got here fast." Ami states with a raised eyebrow.

Makoto shrugs with a grin. "Did you know Sailor Jupiter can run faster then a car when she wants to?"

Ami rolls her eyes and lets Makoto in and fixes tea for them. When its ready she pours two cups and takes them into the living room and sits next to Makoto on the couch. "Here you go."

Makoto takes the tea. "So Ami... what's going on? I mean,.. What did you want to talk about?"

Ami had been so scared to be alone until she found that book....She still needed to tell someone though. "...Last night..." She begins then takes a sip of tea. "Did you see the moon?"

Makoto nods. "It was reddish orange wasn't it?"

Ami nods. "It's called a 'Blood Moon' or 'Hunter's Moon'. It drew me outside to the park.

"Thinking back on it I really couldn't understand why." Ami takes another drink. "It seems I was not the only one drawn by it. There was a woman; maybe 22 or so at most... We began talking I think she knew I was a senshi yet...I felt no fear from her knowing. Then she kissed my neck."

Ami thought she saw Mako's hand that was holding her cup go white at that but when she looked her hand was fine.

"Only...Only she didn't kiss me Mako Chan. She bit me right here." Ami shows Makoto right where Mia's fangs bit into her neck leaving the two perfect pin marks that were now completely gone.

"Then...She left." Ami sighs deciding not to tell Makoto about the horrible pain she felt when Mia transferred her own blood into Ami's artery,

"I went home, took a shower and went to bed with a slight headache." Ami finishes her tea.

Makoto thinks about what Ami had been like today. "The sunglasses...The sun was bothering your eyes wasn't it Ami?"

Ami nods "It stung my eyes really bad. The sunglasses helped a bit at least."

Ami gets up off the couch and gathers their empty cups. "When I got home I found a new book on my bed it had the most interesting title!" She sets the cups in the sink and grabs the book from her desk.

Makoto can't help but grin when she sees the title. "So your a Vampire? Now what?" That sounds like a self help book!"

Ami nods in agreement then opens the book. Introduction: Welcome!

Ami rolls her eyes. *Well at least they were friendly.*

*****************************************************

Sorry it's short the next chapter will be Makoto and Ami investigating the book so It will hopefully be longer! Hope you enjoyed read Review give me blood!...Oh wait no just read and review ^^ BTW today is my 23rd birthday hope you enjoy the gift from me to you!

Goddess of Passion


	4. The Book

Edge of Twilight

Goddess of Passion

Insert standard disclaimer here...

*Pokes head around corner* Ahem Hello! anyone still remember me? I apologize for taking so long to get this out, sadly I had a very unexpected tragedy... I won't get into it but I lost a important friend... However! In the last few days my muse has been banging me over the head with a very heavy skillet. I am assuming this is her latest way to give me new ideas.

A note, everything that is written in the manual Ami and Makoto are reading, "So your a vampire... Now what?" is copyrighted by me. Nothing has been directly taken from any sources and is a collection of facts and lore I have researched over the years. As well as little ideas from that spot between my ears where doctors keep claiming my brain should reside. I keep telling them it's there but well... *shrug* Anyways! As always Edge of Twilight is NOT for children. You have been warned! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Makoto searches in the Mizuno kitchen for the ingredients to make tea. She senses that it will be needed very shortly.

Ami runs her right hand through her short blue hair. She was still in shock but could anyone blame her?

Makoto returns a few minutes later with two cups of mint tea. (AN Yummy!) She sits next to Ami and curls onto the dark blue sofa before taking a long sip of the hot liquid. "Well I don't think there is any way that book will just disappear, so we should probably check it out."

Ami takes a sip and mumbles something into her cup.

Makoto blinks "What was that?"

Ami fiddles with her cup and sighs. "I said that this must be the first time in my life I have truly entertained the idea of destroying a book." She frowns at the innocent looking book with it's white cover and red script. "However... You are most likely correct that the probability of this book vanishing just from my ignoring it....Is sadly very low."

She sets down her cup which she had hardly touched and sighs picking up the book laying it on her lap. She reopens the book to the index and lifts a eyebrow.

"This book appears to be written in the same manner as those American For dummies books... Should I be insulted?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

Makoto laughs relieved that the tense atmosphere had been broken by such a simple comment. "No! Of course not!"

Ami smiles and a small giggle escapes. "I guess your right!... now lets see...."

(Ami is going to be reading bits of the book aloud to Makoto this will be indicated by single ' ... Onwards!)

'Welcome! If you are reading this book you have been bitten by a humanoid known as a Vampire! A vampire is an immortal creature who generally enjoys a steady diet of blood human preferred to animal yet not necessary!'

Ami blinks and scratches the back of her neck "...So... I won't have to ...um drink human blood? ... That um...That's good I guess...er... Lets continue."

'Vampires are one for the nightlife. Right now you are still able to handle the sun so...Great! Enjoy it while it lasts!'

Makoto examines the cover of the book mumbling.

Ami closes the book slightly confused. "What's wrong?" she asks as Makoto starts flipping through the book.

"I'm searching for the author... I want to make sure Minako didn't write this..."

Ami begins giggling madly at the idea that infects her brain. Minako wearing glasses chewing a pen tip surrounded by scrolls of paper. "I sincerely doubt that Mina-Chan wrote this book Mako."

Makoto stares at Ami a eyebrow lifted. "I remain unconvinced, however your most likely correct. So... You won't be able to go into the sun soon? That's gonna be a hard one to explain away."

Ami nodded nervously. what had she gotten herself into... Oh why had she gone outside... And why had Mia-San chosen her! Carefully she keeps flipping through the book. "There's a lot of information here Mako... However so much I do not understand. Maybe it's time to take a break."

Makoto nods, "I think your right. Too much information too fast and you'll get numbed by everything." She gets up off the couch not noticing Ami scanning a passage and closing the book very pale.

~....That... I can't believe it...~ She shivers hugging her arms around herself finally scared.

Makoto comes back in "Ami? Are you alright you look scared...I mean more then you were..." She pops herself in the head and wraps her arms around Ami. "You don't have to tell me. I won't pry I would just like to be here for you... Your my closest friend."

Ami looks up into Makoto's loving green eyes and nods nervously. "I believe you..." She whispers and lays her head onto Makoto's chest.

Makoto looks around Ami's condo. "Hey! it's getting nice and dark outside, no sun to hurt your eyes. Want to go out? Maybe get some ice cream?"

Ami nods then gives a small smile. "Can we go to the park and swing as well?"

Makoto grins "Oh yeah! Come on let's go have some fun!" She pulls her towards the door Ami finally grinning.

"Hang on Mako-Chan! I need to get my shoes on! I can't go barefoot!"

Makoto patiently waits as Ami pulls on sneakers and grabs her keys. She looks down at Ami and licks her lips "...You know Ami... I'm always here for you if you need me you know that right?"

Ami nods "Yeah... I do know that Mako-Chan... I... Really appreciate this... Thank you for not running and being here!" She weakly shrugs "I don't know how many people would do this for me..."

Makoto steers Ami outside. "Come on! Ice cream and the park are calling us!"

Ami closes the front door and locks it with a click. In the living room the book opens to the page Ami was reading. The words seem to drip from the page.

Within 3 days of being bitten your mortal body will begin to break down. By the end of the third day your heart will stop and your mortal body will die! Once this has occurred please turn to chapter 2 to learn how to take your first meal! See you then!

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please please review! The reviews I receive are the only way I can tell if you enjoy or not. So if you like it Please just give me a small Nice! or if you don't like it tell me why! I promise not to bite heads off.

Thanks,

Goddess of Passion


	5. Awareness

Edge of Twilight

Goddess of Passion

The disclaimer which informs you I don't own Sailor Moon was turned into a vampire and flew away.

I have a announcement to my fans. Prepare yourself it is a BIG one…. I Goddess of Passion will now be updating weekly. Yes! You did hear right! Every week I will update 1 story!

With that announcement, I bring your attention back to this story. Once again I must stress this is not a story for kids. With that said please lower your pitchforks and enjoy. I have returned!

*...* Symbolizes thoughts within own mind.

Chapter 5,

Awareness

Ami followed behind Makoto, her pale blue sunglasses still perched on the bridge  
of her nose protected her eyes from the setting sun if barely. Ami had always  
thought before that the sun's beams lessened in intensity as the sun set. Yet  
having the sun beams right in her eyes was truly making her re-access this  
assumption.

Ami was not one for negative thoughts...Usually what would be the purpose of  
negative thoughts? She would never act on them and they would only cause chaos within  
herself. At this moment; however, her thoughts were very acidic towards the  
creators of the sunscreen she had carefully covered her body with earlier in the  
day. *SPF 45 my behind!*

Without any other choice really she shoved her burning hands into the tight  
pockets of her blue jeans and kicked a stray rock with a slight grumble.  
Unnoticed to Ami the stray rock ricocheted off of a oak tree and into a street  
light shattering glass onto the sidewalk startling a group of teen girls but not  
hurting them.

Makoto looked back to see her small blue haired friend covered in a Azabu Tech  
hoodie staring at the ground mumbling acidic things in german...maybe italian...  
Hmmm oh well they sounded the same to Makoto both gibberish. She stopped walking  
hoping to get Ami's attention.

"Hey, You okay Ami-Chan?"

Ami quickly looked up to see Makoto looking at her concerned. "Huh? Oh yeah i'm  
fine..."

Makoto looked at the way Ami was slouching her eyes hidden behind the lenses of  
her sunglasses seemed to be looking past her. However Makoto did not want to  
argue anything so let her worries drop. For now anyway.

Makoto turned back around and they continued their treck through tokyo to a  
favorite icecream shop of the senshi. At first Makoto had considered taking Ami  
to the Crown but quickly changed direction upon the realization that Usagi and  
possibly Minako would of been there. Instead she decided IceCream was a better  
place to stop as they walked through the automatic doors Makoto shivered from  
the breeze the AC suddenly caused upon her bare skin.

Ami looked up from staring at the tile as they entered. Her senses seemed to  
have exploded as the automatic door closed behind her. The experience of what  
was happening she could not have ever imagined in her wildest dreams!

She could smell... Smell like she never could have before... a million things at  
once. That woman's perfume... A bit too flowery for her tastes but nice. That  
teen boy's after shave. On second thought perhaps it was in fact Axe. yes it was  
deffinetly Axe the smell was almost disgusting but had just enough chocoloate  
for her to enjoy it. And the ice cream... Oh! the ice cream 32 flavors had never  
smelled as wonderful as this before! Her mouth simply watered as her advanced  
mind attempted to identify each flavor. Vanillia was that rocky road? That has  
to be mint...chocolate mint! Oh ice cream...

The sights she could see once she carefully removed her sunglasses were slightly  
dulled by the intensity of the fluorescent lights. Ami squinted a bit. *These  
lights are even brighter then the sun. How can that be possible...that shouldn't  
be possible...* She looked around to see the multitude of colors all around  
her. The pastel green and sherbet orange of the shop practically burned her eyes.  
*Who in the world chose those colors anyway...* Ami quickly put her sunglasses  
back on.

Her ears twitched a touch as bits and pieces of conversations found their way into  
her ears.

"So? Do you think he..."

"That dress is like soo killer! I just like..."

"Kin hab choco? Mama! Kin wan choco!..."

"Kin you have vanilla... Keep it out of your!..."

"...Ami?...Ami!"

Ami jumped a bit as she recognized the fact that Makoto had been attempting to  
get her attention for the last minute or so.

"Sorry Mako-Chan... I guess I was day dreaming."

Makoto subconsciously bit her lip in concern for Ami. *Day dreaming? Ami-Chan?  
What is going on with my best friend...*  
"Oh...Well it's our turn next! Do you know what you want?"

Ami considered glancing at the menu she shook her head quickly as all the  
letters attempted to enter her mind at once. She quickly closed her eyes to  
block this new sense... *A...A type of speed reading...I'll get used to it.*

"Yeah... Um I think I'm going to have a strawberry cone. What about you any  
idea?" Ami opened her eyes to glance at Makoto who had a goofy grin on her face.

"Chocolate of course. What type of girl would I be if I couldn't enjoy a yummy  
chocolate ice cream cone once in awhile hmmm?"

Ami giggled at the silly response the tenseness she had been feeling finally  
beginning to slip away. Soon the two girls left the shop giggling and carefully  
licking the drops of ice cream as they melted.  
"Shall we go to the park now?" Makoto asked licking the ice cream off her lip.  
Ami nodded eagerly starting to feel better now that the sun had fully set.

As they turned to walk down the street towards a small park that had the best  
swing set in town. Well... According to Minako anyways. The girls didn't realize  
they were being watched. The figure watching them smiled as he ran his fingers  
over the 5 in switch blade in his right pocket. Carefully he followed the two...  
His prey as they turned into the near empty park he hung back in the shadows and  
waited.

Ami carefully pumped her legs back and forth giggling much like the school girl  
she was supposed to be. You know if she wasn't a champion of justice and all  
that. Confusing as it is... When suddenly she stopped using her feet to break  
herself. Makoto looked over in concern.

"Ami something wrong?"

"Nuhuh just need to use the bathroom." Ami got up off the swing.

"Want me to come with you?" Makoto asked before she thought then popped herself  
in the head. "Uh not that I don't think you can go yourself...Um I'll wait here  
attempting to get my foot out of my mouth ok?"

Ami grinned. "You do that then. I'll be right back."

Ami raced off to the restroom area and the man in the shadows grinned. So one of  
his prey had fled. The second wasn't going anywhere... Besides it was always  
easier with one rather then two. As he carefully retrieved his knife into the  
sleeve of his blazer he felt a wisp of cool air on his neck. Goose bumps  
appeared immediately.

"I'd put that knife away if I were you." A low growl said into his ear.

He quickly turned to see a woman with blue hair he smirked "Friend of yours  
lady?"

"...No... She is...under my protection. Leave her be."

The man in the shadows grinned. "One is as good as any lady." He quickly flicked  
open the long blade. In less then a second though he found  
himself in a headlock his knife on the ground.

"...Silly...silly little boy." She hissed in his ear stroking his hair. "Trying  
to hurt me only causes pain."

With that said she opened her mouth to reveal large razor tipped fangs which she  
plunged deep into his jugular vein. closing her eyes she drank her fill of his  
sweet life blood. After several moments she dropped his dead body to the ground  
and began digging in his pockets. Soon she found what she was looking for... A pack  
of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Mind if I take one?" She asked the corpse lighting one and taking a deep drag.  
"Thanks, your a pal." She grinned and walked away into the night enjoying her  
cigarette she glanced over at where Makoto was still swinging.

"Do attempt to stay alive won't ya kid?"

Ami washed her hands then went back to the swing set. "Sorry it took so long!  
Guess my new digestive tract doesn't like ice cream much anymore...Kinda a  
bummer." Ami smiled.

Makoto shrugged getting up. "Oh well not much you can do about it right? Hey um  
I've been having the weirdest feeling someone is watching me...Do you...?"  
Makoto gestured with her hands.

Ami carefully listens then looks around. "Sorry Mako-Chan...I don't see or hear  
anyone maybe you're freaking out from the dark...and after what happened to me. So  
um wanna spend the night at my place? Mom will still be at the hospital and I  
really don't want to be alone!"

Makoto grinned and wrapped her arm around Ami. "Sure what are friends for  
after all?"

With that said the girls walked home not realizing that they had scarcely escaped  
death or that they walked past the corpse of their would be murderer on the way  
home. In fact Mr. Rapist wouldn't be found until early the next morning by a  
garbage man. By the time Makoto and Ami would find out about him, the police  
would already be looking for the "Vampire"

To be continued

Okay so I took some advice extended the descriptions a bit and made the chapter  
longer we can now clearly into the mature rating so I will no longer be warning  
at the start of each chapter so don't say I didn't give you enough warning. Next  
chapter we meet the Tokyo Homicide team in charge of finding "Vampire" Hope  
you'll enjoy!

Remember Reviews are how I hope your reading! So please review even just to  
tell me how much I suck as long as you tell me how to improve I promise not to  
hate you!

Goddess of Passion


	6. A Day at The Office

Edge of Twilight

Goddess of Passion

The disclaimer which informs you I don't own Sailor Moon was turned into a vampire and flew away.

I took a break from writing after the tsunami I didn't think it would be proper to write about Sailor moon when real people were in trouble. However I feel enough time has passed so you get a short chapter tonight and a longer one later this week ^^ You are welcome!

*...* Symbolizes thoughts within own mind.

Chapter 6,

A Day at the office.

The red haired woman crouched under the yellow caution tape and walked over to where a officer was making observations on a small note book while another was taking photos of the scene. She crouched next to the victim taking it all in. *Wound to the neck, jugular area... Possibly a pronged weapon? body left sprawled where it fell. No love between victim and suspect. Pack of cigarettes tossed next to his head...No lighter...odd.* She stood up brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'm Detective O'Hara with Tokyo Homicide what do we have?"

The officer taking the notes looked up at her after another moment. "Azaki Kimino age 42 A salary man. A garbage man found him 30-35 minutes ago and Immediately called 119. Neighbors were questioned no one heard anything." The officer stopped for a moment then continued. "He was however armed with a retractable knife.

Scarlet considered this information for a moment.

"Why the hell did you idiots let someone clean this crime scene?" A new voice that of clearly ticked off man screamed.

"...Detective Hauser.. How nice to see you." Scarlet O'Hara said sugar sweetly. "No one has cleaned the crime scene this is how it was found."

The brown haired Duke Hauser stormed over and kneeled next to the victim's head. "Well then...Where's the blood?"

Scarlet blinked as she looked at the ground... Not a single drop of blood was present.

Scarlet collapsed at her desk a hot cup of coffee in her hand. "What a bizarre murder." She flipped through the photos the officer had taken. Then took a long sip of her coffee. "Maybe a second crime scene?"

"We'll figure it out!" Said a new very excited voice which Scarlet couldn't help but smile at. she looked up to see the petite young woman with beaming brown eyes.

"Detective Arashikage are you joining this investigation?"

The 18 year old woman nodded eagerly. "Captain just assigned me. Something about keeping you and Duke from killing each other!"

Mariko Arashikage was a certified genius having graduated university at age 14. She joined the Tokyo Police Department not long after much to the grief of her parents who had wanted her to be a doctor. A few days ago she had been promoted to detective.

Scarlet had to admit that little Mariko made the Homicide department a lot more cheerful and fun. "Glad to have you on the case Kid. Here take a seat and take a look."

The small girl sat quickly clutching her bottle of Mt. Dew as she eagerly looked then stopped blinked and cocked her head. "...I'm confused..." She admitted after a moment

Scarlet grinned after taking another sip of her coffee maybe she'd be able to explain something to Mariko for once. "what are you confused about Kid?"

Mariko hesitated for a moment playing with the lid to her soda. "Well...How could there be a second crime scene when there are no foot prints in the dirt but his?"

Scarlet grabbed the photo Mariko had been looking at and picked up her magnifying glass and looked carefully. Sure enough there was only one set of foot prints coming from the street. That of the victims...

***********************************************

Scarlet quickly put on a blue surgical gown and gloves before entering the morgue. The mortician a woman in her lake forties with curly brown hair looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Required detective eh? Don't forget the booties."

She nodded. "Sadly a very odd death this guy suspected homicide..Do we know anything yet?"

The mortician suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah! We know..." She trailed off as a second person entered her morgue.

"Duke I got this..."

"Sorry Scarlet we're a team like it or not."

The mortician rolled her eyes towards the ceiling at their professional courtesy bickering. "If I may continue?" The pair of detectives nodded. "Our victim Mr. Kimino died from acute hypovolemia caused by a wound to the jugular."

Duke blinked a bit confused. "And in Japanese that means?"

"He died from bleeding a lot." The mortician grinned at the I'm so stupid Duke got on his face. "However there was no blood found on his body or the clothing he was wearing when brought in. I'm about to open him up perhaps we can solve the mystery of where his blood went?"

She carefully opened his chest with the standard Y incision and using hedge clippers removed his rib cage then stopped her eyes going wide. "What in the..."

Scarlet came over "What? What is it?"

"I...I've never seen anything like this!"

"Like what?" Duke demanded walking over to the corpse.

"He...He...He's drained! I can't find any blood in his body!"

Scarlet stared at the discolored veins in shock.

"Get off it Scarlet! We cannot tell the Captain the vic was offed by a Vampire!"

Scarlet swung around to face him looking up into his eyes. "Then you explain what killed him Duke!"

Duke shrugged a bit. "Dunno yet Red. Come on this isn't a TV show! This murder isn't going to be solved in a hour."

Scarlet's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I guess your right..."

Mariko came running up. "Come on come on! We got a call another body like this one!"

*What on earth is going on?* Scarlet wondered as they ran out after Mariko.

Ami turned on the news she hadn't felt well or at least thats what she had told Makoto and her mother truthfully she didn't feel up to facing the sun. So Makoto was at school and she was bored.

"And in local news another body was found near Juuban park. Police are cautioning people to keep their eyes open and report anything suspicious."

Ami shrugged and turned the TV off and went back to her book. The next chapter was lit up.

Death Becomes You!

End Chap 6

So my fans did you enjoy A inside look at our team of detectives I hope so because we'll be revisiting them often. BTW if you can tell me what show they are from you get a virtual cookie of your choice!

See you later and remember review review review!

Goddess Of Passion


End file.
